Inside a Transformer
by ShadowKnight49
Summary: Have you ever wondered what happened inside a transformer's head? Suggest your favorite autobot, decepticon, minicon, whatever! See what goes on in their heads in a daily basis in the life of a transformer! (rated T for possible implied character death)
1. Soundwave

**Hi guys! I'm SK49 Productions with a quite random fanfiction.**

 **So, here's what happened: I was reviewing a fanfiction named 'Disgusted' when I made a joke if Fear was expecting Unicron to destroy Earth in a nutshell. And, well, the mention of Inside Out in Transformers gave me an idea!**

 **I'm going to put the sample chapter for Soundwave because he's my favorite Transformer. You guys can make your requests, and I'll do them! :D**

 **Disclaimer: Transformers belongs to Hasbro. Inside Out belongs to Pixar**

Soundwave

Soundwave was deep in conversation with Shockwave, Breakdown, Starscream, Brawl, and Barricade. The Decepticon Commanders discussed Megatron's next battle plan.

 **Inside Soundwave's Head-Headquarters**

Inside of Soundwave's head were five emotions, all working on his console.

Disgust, who often stayed in Soundwave's original appearance, grunted, "I cannot believe that Barricade is being such an idiot at this time."

"Isn't it obvious he is?" Anger, in his Animated design, said crossing his arms. "He's always like that. It makes me… ANGRY."

Anger shot a beam of purple energy from his head, and Fear, as Soundwave's Cybertron series look, stepped back.

"Is that really necessary?" Fear asked.

"Did you ever notice how annoying Barricade is? He's less annoying than you."

In the appearance of his movie look, Joy made a few beeping sounds that were laughter.

"That is what, from human resources, is getting _roasted_ , Fear," he said. **(AN: Sorry if he sounded like a Kraang there XD)**

Sadness, taking the look of Soundwave's Cyberverse appearance, pointed out, "It's pretty sad they're not paying attention to us."

 **Decepticon Headquarters**

"Optimus Prime is sitting in a way too obvious location," Starscream told his 'allies.' "Any suggestions before Megatron gets back?"

"I propose…" Soundwave started.

"I say we hit him hard and fast!" Breakdown suggested.

"I propose…"

"No. Too obvious," Starscream told Breakdown.

"I propose…"

"Bomb him!" Brawl shouted.

"I propose…"

"How about we use you as the bomb?" Starscream suggested sarcastically.

"I propose…"

"I think Soundwave has something to say, Starscream," Shockwave said.

"WHAT IS IT?!" Starscream demanded.

 **Soundwave's Head**

"WHAT?! AFTER ALL THAT, NOW HE HEARS US?!" Anger shouted.

"Guess so," Disgust said.

Joy laughed and said, "Well, at least we can tell him our plan now."

 **Decepticon Headquarters**

"Starscream, I have a plan I _swear_ is the best!" Barricade piped up.

Starscream turned to him and demanded, "Yes? WHAT IS IT?!"

 **Soundwave's Head**

Sadness pointed at the end of the room and told the others, "I'll be over there…"

 **So, that's Soundwave! They're all going to be little shorts and all of that! So if you liked, suggest a Transformer and I'll do them!**

 **Happy reading!**


	2. Starscream

**Just a note guys: when we go to the actual transformer, we're talking their Fall of Cybertron appearance. Okay?**

Starscream

"Megatron wanted to see me, right Thundercracker?" Starscream asked.

 **Inside Starscream's head-Headquarters**

"Why… in the world… DOES IT HAVE TO BE THUNDERCRACKER THAT WE HAVE TO CHECK IN WITH?!" Anger asked, who looked like Armada Starscream. "It's always this blunderhead!"

"Maybe we can mess with him later," Joy, who looked like Cybertron Starscream, suggested. "That's always fun."

"Can't deny that."

 **Decepticon Headquarters**

Megatron got up from his throne and asked, "What is it, Starscream?"

"I thought you wanted to meet me, sir."

"Why in the bloody Dark Spark would I?!"

 **Starscream's head**

Sadness, who was in Starscream's movie look, sighed and said, "We're doomed."

Disgust, in Starscream's Prime form, shoved his face out of his way and said, "Shut up, Sadness. This is the 'Almighty Lord Megatron,' the bucket of bolts himself."

Joy laughed.

"But he's still stronger than us," Fear, who took the look of G1 Starscream.

"Move it!" Anger shouted. "I've got this!"

 **Decepticon Headquarters**

"THEN WHY WOULD YOU SUMMON ME?!" Starscream shouted. Then he faltered and added nervously, "I-I honestly have no i-idea sir."

Megatron waved him away and said, "Get out of my sight. Insolent wretch."

 **I think I did better with Megatron than Starscream!**

 **Next, I plan on doing Megatron, Prowl, Bumblebee, and Chase. Mind you, I'm not doing any on my own! You guys have to suggest them!**


End file.
